1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water sprayer for windshield wiper and more particularly, to a water sprayer and heater assembly for windshield wiper.
2. Description of the Related Art
When driving a car during a snowing day, the windshield wipers may have to be operated to remove snow from the windshield glass. When operating the windshield wipers, a water sprayer is controlled to spray cold water out of the windshield wipers over the windshield glass for quick removal of accumulated snow. However, sprayed cold water may be soon frozen on the surface of the windshield glass, hindering the operation of the windshield wipers.